


Meeting Bae

by HandwithQuill



Series: Burned Kisses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Anon message said:" I loved 'Burned Kisses' so much. Is there a chance we see a little bit more of it? If you accept prompts I would love to see how Bae and Belle meet for the first time" </p>
<p>So here a  ficlet of that.</p>
<p>A/N: unoriginal title is unoriginal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Bae

Belle was nervous. As the pacing she was doing attested to. She did one more circuit of the hotel room, before sitting in one of the chairs by the window. The Manhattan cityscape did nothing to ease her nerves. The only thing that might do that was Elijah's arms wrapped around her, but her husband of four months was still in the shower. 

She stood and started pacing again. She tried to remember his hand reassuringly gripping her's in the car on the way here as he told her everything would be find. She tried to believe that even as she moved over the the dresser and picked up her brush. She shook her hair out of it's braid and brushed it out so that it fell in waves over the left side of her face. 

“No, Sweetheart.” she heard from behind her. She looked in the mirror and watched her husband come to stand behind her. He reached out and took the brush from her, then gathered her hair, pulling it away from her neck. “Don't hide them,” he whispered as he leaned forward, kissing and laving the scars on her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him. “Everything will be fine. Bae and Emma can't wait to meet you.”

She nodded and he released her to dress. She sat back down in the chair and watched him, her face getting warm as he dropped the towel. Even after four months of being married, she still blushed at seeing him naked. It didn't stop her from looking and she admired his body until it was covered with a suit. He met her look as he pulled on the jacket, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Ready, Sweetheart?”

He reached out a hand and she took it, entwining their fingers. She was barely aware that she was clenching and un-clenching her hand in the elevator until her shook their hand. He didn't say anything, pulled her to him and tucked her under his chin. She leaned into him and grasped his lapels until the elevator doors pinged open in the lobby. 

He didn't move them, but cupped her cheek. “We don't have to do this if you're not ready?”

The concern on his face had her smiling and lifting up to place a kiss on his lips. “I'm ready. I want to meet him, and Emma. And I know you're dying to meet little Henry.” He smiled at the mention of his grandson, so she kissed him again. “Besides, it'd be more nerve wracking if it was next week at the wedding.” 

They were easy to spot in the hotel restaurant. Bae stood as they approached and embraced him father. Belle swallowed as they broke apart and turned towards her. “Bae, this is Belle.”

“Hello,” she said, holding out her hand, a wavering smile on her lips. A wavering smile that was faltering as he just looked at her hand. She was lowering her hand as he gripped it and pulled her to him. They collided, yet her was still gentle as his arms wrapped around her back.

“Thank you!” He whispered in her ear. His voice was heavy with emotion “Thank you. I'm so glad Papa found you. I've wanted for years to thank you, but I didn't know who you were. And thank you for Papa! He's tried to hide it, but I know how lonely he is, or was. Every since he called and said he'd found you, he's been happier.” When he said the two of you were getting married, I just-I can't say thank you enough.” He swallowed heavily and when he pulled away she could see tears swimming in his eyes. 

She could feel her own tears forming and nodded, not having any words. His eyes told her he understood and they sat as the rest of the introductions were done. Under the table she took Elijah's hand, this time in happiness as her nerves released and she got to know the rest of her new family.


End file.
